Bleach at Thanksgiving
by arrancar125
Summary: it's thanksgiving and all the captains, lieutentants, and ichigo are celebrating what they are thankful for together
1. Chapter 1

Bleach at Thanksgiving

"Kenpachi . . .Ichigo . . . stop fighting and come help set up", Rukia shouted out the kitchen window.

Kenpachi and Ichigo stood in mid-fighting pose and just looked at Rukia. "Nah. We like fighting more" they both said in unison. Then they went back to slashing each other into a bloody mess.

"Those two will never learn" Toushiro sighed.

"But there's nothing wrong with releasing some of that testosterone. I find testosterone to be quite . . . exhilarating" Rangiku commented.

"Oh you do?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow.

Then he grabbed Rangiku around the waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips.

Rangiku giggled at how spontaneous her little taicho had become. A month ago, he wouldn't even kiss her in their office without locking all the doors and closing all blinds. He was so cautious and worried. And now, he would openly kiss her, anytime and anywhere.

"Get a room" Ikkaku said stepping around them.

"We . . . can't. Nanao . . .and Shunsui . . . are in . . . there" she said in between breaths, Toushiro determined to steal every last one of breaths.

Then Toushiro and Rangiku moved toward the living room, their lips still locked together, knocking a sack of potatoes on the floor in the process.

"Is that why you wanted Ichigo to come inside and stop fighting Kenpachi?" Youruichi asked Rukia.

The whole room stood still at Yoruichi's question. Even Toushiro and Rangiku stopped kissing to look in shock along with the others.

Rukia just blushed and continued stirring the gravy. (I don't know if the Japanese or the dead eat gravy but they will in this fanfic. I'm American and we eat gravy)

Yoruichi just laughed and went back to watching the eggs boil. (again, they might not eat it but I do so they will too)

Soon, everyone went back to their tasks before the shocked silenced. Toushiro and Rangiku went to go fine somewhere private, to . . . ya know. Ikkaku went outside to join in the testosterone battle.

Urahara showed up an hour later with a can of cranberry sauce. Byakuya and Renji finally got back from the store with the bags of ice and were now trying to stuff them into the freezer. Yoruichi was still waiting for someone to cut the potatoes for the potato salad while peeling the shell from the boiled eggs.

Ichigo and Kenpachi had finally stopped fighting (more like passed out from exhaustion) and Renji came outside to fight with Ikkaku. Nanao and Shunsui finally came downstairs from doing you know what. Toushiro and Rangiku were still probably doing you know what.

Yamamoto showed up soon after with a chocolate cake his wife had made and Jushiro brought the sake. Ganju and Kukaku brought the fireworks for after dinner. (traditionally, fireworks are for fourth of July, but in Soul Society, any means for celebration calls for fireworks) Unohana and Hanatoro brought the first aid kit. (basically for the Neanderthals that had been fighting earlier) then the rest of the captains and their lieutenants came soon after.

Urahara was helping himself to some samples of food and a sample of Yoruichi. (he he he ) Soi Fong was getting jealous.

Rukia ordered, yes ordered, Nanao and Shunsui to start peeling the sack of potatoes and Jushiro to find Toushiro before he and Rangiku conceived a child.

"Ichigo! Stop lazing about and help out!" Rukia shouted in the direction of the living room.

"Carrot tops asleep right now, cal him later when he wakes up", Yachiro answered. "Kenny really tired him out".

Ikkaku and Renji soon came slothfully. Ikkaku had blood spilling all over the wooden floor while Renji just passed out on the floor.

Jushiro came back downstairs with a very baffled look on his face.

"Ukitake, what's wrong?" Urahara asked him.

"I just walked in on Toushiro and Rangiku in the act of . . . of . . ."

"Oh we know", Yoruichi finished for him. "They went off about thirty minutes ago. So I guess they still have some energy to burn".

"So go tell them to com back downstairs and use that energy to help us with the cooking!" Rukia yelled.

Jushiro looked taken aback by Rukia's sharpness.

"She's just a bit cranky because Ichigo is sleep and she can't have fun like Toushiro and Rangiku or Nanao and Shunsui", Yoruichi smiled.

"Oh, I see." Jushiro smiled back. Then he turned around and went to pull Toushiro and Rangiku away from one another.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Ichigo asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"If I were you Ichigo, I'd try to make up with Rukia and fast" Yoruichi answered him.

"Why?" Ichigo stared worriedly at Rukia.

"You haven't spent any time with her and she feels you would rather fight Kenpachi than spend time with her".

"That's not true!" he yelled. "You know how fight-crazed Kenpachi is. What was I suppose to do? Tell him no and spend time with her?"

"Yes. That's exactly what you should have done Ichigo", Urahara chimed in.

Yoruichi was pointing toward Rukia and looking scornfully at Ichigo.

Sighing, Ichigo slowly walked over to Rukia to try to smooth things over.

"Hey Rukia. Look . . ."

"Before you say anything", Rukia cut him off, "Answer me this, do you hate spending time with me? Or do you just hate me all together?"

"Rukia, how I ever hate you" he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her and embracing her. "I love you".

There. He had said it. He finally told Rukia he loved her.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ichigo had finally told her he loved her. (Urahara and Yoruichi were surprised as well. Then they leave the two alone for a while)

"Ichigo . . ."

"Yes Rukia".

"I . . . I love you too". Then she leaned forward on her tiptoes and Ichigo leaned down towards her and they kissed.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Ichigo with his eyes closed, but felt his lips on hers. Ichigo was kissing her. She thought this day would never come.

_Ichigo is actually a good kisser_, Rukia thought surprisingly.

Ichigo now had moved one of his hands from her arms to the small of her back while the other was tucked gently under her chin. Tilting her head up slightly so Ichigo could get a better angle.

Rukia closed her eyes again and slowly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. Then Ichigo did something that made Rukia pop her eyes back open again. Ichigo had slipped tongue past Rukia's lips and it was now grazing her teeth lightly.

Rukia found she liked Ichigo's tongue in her mouth and so she followed suit.

Rukia parted her mouth, while accepting more of Ichigo's tongue in her mouth, she also pushed her tongue into his.

Now Ichigo had cause to open his eyes, but Rukia had already shut hers again. So she couldn't she the reaction on his face.

They stayed like that for a moment longer until Urahara and Yoruichi walked back into the kitchen.

"Well well", Urahara smiled at the two. "Looks like you two will definitely be having a happy Thanksgiving."

Ichigo and Rukia both separated and turned bright red at the realization of what they were caught doing.

"Why don't you two run along. Toushiro and Rangiku will be down soon and they can take your places" Yoruichi assured them.

"Yeah. You two better hurry up before we beat you to it" Shunsui said from beside the fridge in a corner.

"You were here the whole time?" Rukia asked.

"What were you doing behind there?" Yoruichi asked.

"Standing, kissing, some other things" he smiled.

"Kissing?" Ichigo asked.

"So I can assume that Nanao is hiding right there beside you?" Urahara asked.

"Yes sir" Nanao answered coming from the hiding place blushing.

"Looks like Ichigo and Rukia aren't the only ones who were having a happy Thanksgiving" Urahara laughed.

_To be continued . . .

* * *

_

**I'll post the next chapter on Monday. Sorry for the wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toushiro and Rangiku finally came downstairs, hair askew, clothes array, and hickeys along their necks. (Rangiku having hickeys further down her neckline)

Yoruichi was still waiting for someone to peal those dang potatoes and Renji and Kenpachi were outside swinging their zanpakutos at each other. Ikkaku didn't to entertain Yachiru. (more like Kenpachi told him to play with her)

Rukia and Ichigo were hiding upstairs making out. They weren't like Toushiro and Rangiku and Nanao and Shunsui.

Hisagi was flirting with Kotetsu, but she was ignoring him. Her eyes clearly focused on Renji. (she secretly has a crush on him)

Urahara and Ukitake were outside drinking and hiding from Yoruichi.

"Can you hand me the pepper", Rangiku asked Toushiro.

"What's the pepper for?" Nanao looked at Rangiku skeptically.

"For the potatoes of course!"

Toushiro, Nanao, and Yoruichi looked at Rangiku like shehad an extra head or a third breast or something.

"Um, Rangiku, hon, maybe you should—"

"Go outside and get Urahara and Ukitake. Tell them it's almost time to eat", Yoruichi faked a smile.

"Okay", Rangiku chirped. "Let's go Shiro-chan".

"I told you not to call me that", he said then he leaned in closer to Rangiku and whispered in her ear, "At least, not outside the bedroom".

Rangiku giggled. Nanao rolled her eyes as well as Yoruichi.

"Kenpachi! Renji! Stop fighting and come set the table!" Yoruichi shouted out the window.

"Oh, let'em fight" Shunsui smiled drunkingly.

Nanao hit him on the head with her book.

Shunsui just smiled up at her and nuzzled his face in her side.

"You just keep peeling those potatoes" Yoruichi ordered him.

Urahara and Ukitake finally came in while Renji and Kenpachi were still outside fighting. So Unahana and Kotetsu came inside to set the table.

Rukia and Ichigo also came downstairs and were now putting ice in all the glasses.

Hisagi and Kira and Ikkaku were trying to calm down Yachiru before Kenpachi came in and saw her crying.

"It's okay Yachiru" Hisagi tried to reassure her. "Ikkaku do something".

"What t'hell I'm I 'posed ta do?"

"Why don't we just ask her what's wrong?" Kira suggested.

"We know what's wrong, don't we Ikkaku?"

"I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out!"

"What did you say to her?" Kira asked.

"All's I said was that I didn't want to play some stupid game made up by some bubblegum brat".

"And that made her cry?" Kira asked puzzlly.

"No" Hisagi cut in. "Tell him what else you said Ikkaku".

Ikkaku stood silent looking at his feet.

"Fine. I'll tell him", Hisagi glared at Ikkaku. "Ikkaku said that he didn't want to play with her _and_ that he hated her."

"But that's no different from the stuff he normally says to her", Kira pointed out.

"Ahhh, Kenny! Baldy doesn't like me!" Yachiru wailed.

"Shhh Yachiru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it".

"But you said you did. You said 'I hate you and I mean it this time'. Keeeennnnnnyyyyy!" she wailed even louder.

"What's all the fuss about?" Rangiku asked as she and Toushiro came from the basement.

"What were you two doing down there?" Hisagi asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" Rangiku blushed.

"How about none of your business" Toushiro sneered failing to hide the blush. "Why is Yachiru crying?" he asked changing the subject.

"Ikkaku said he hated her and that he meant it" Hisagi informed the two love birds.

"Well, did you mean it?" Toushiro asked Ikkaku.

"Of course not!"

"So why did you say it?"

"Because I wanted her to leave me alone" Ikkaku whined.

_Slap! _

"Shame on you" Rangiku yelled as she slapped.

Both Kira and Toushiro looked shocked while Hisagi jus t replied, "Serves you right".

"All she wants is some attention and since Kenpachi is too busy to give it to her, it's up to you to keep her company. What kind of father figure are you?"

"I am not her father nor do I want to be" Ikkaku snapped at Rangiku.

"Hey! Watch how you talk to her" Toushiro glared at Ikkaku. The room suddenly becoming twenty degrees lower in temperature.

"Oh come on taicho, smile" Rangiku tickled his side and the temperature suddenly rose up forty degrees.

"Hey Rangiku stop. We're frying here" Hisagi complained.

"Just play with her already" Byakuya said not looking up from his game of chess with Hanataro.

Rangiku ignored him and smiled down at Yachiru, "Wanna go shopping with me and taicho?"

"Why do I gotta come?"

"Who else is gonna pay for everything?" she smiled that smile Toushiro knew he couldn't resist.

"Whipped" Hisagi mumbled under his breath.

"You say something Shuuhei?" Toushiro glared at him while the room temperature almost reached zero degrees.

"Hey!" Yachiru screamed.

"Great!" Rangiku clasped her hands. "I'll go grab my purse and taicho's wallet", she stalked off.

"But I never said I was going" Toushiro ran after them.

As they walked through the front door, Yachiru hollered, "Bye Kenny! Big booby and snowball are taking me shopping!"

"Why?" he asked but then said, "Okay. Behave. And stay close to them. I don't want you to get lost", he hollered as they disappeared down the straight.

"Aww. How caring and concerned you are" Unohana came up behind him with a first aid kit. "I think that's enough fighting for today. You tired poor Renji to sleep".

"He'll be okay."

"Take it easy. You don't have to fight all the time. Everyone knows you are the strongest captain. You don't have to prove it to them every minute of every day" she smiled leaning her head on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi blushed but didn't push her away. ( I know, this would never in the anime, but this ain't the anime, it's my fanfic. And I'm control. Bwaaaahaaahaaa!) (sorry, got carried away)

Kenpachi grabbed Unohana's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. "I know. I know. But—"

Before Kenpachi could finish his sentence, Unohana placed her lips on his on kissed him. Kenpachi just smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey Rukia?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Are Kenpachi and Unohana kissing?"

"What?! Let me see" she said running to the window and standing beside Ichigo.

When Rukia peered through the window, she gasped in shocked.

There, sitting on the bottom of the steps, was Kenpachi and Unohana, _kissing_!

"Oh my go—"

"I know", Ichigo cut her off. "Who knew those two we—"

"I know" this time Rukia cut Ichigo off.

"Well, I'm sure Kenpachi doesn't want anyone to know. Let's go Rukia".

"But—" she whined.

"I know something else we can do" Ichigo waggled his eyebrows.

Rukia smiled and ran off after him.

**Sorry, but I'm going to leave you hanging. Next chapter will reveal all! So stay tuned. Please review. I really wanna know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia and Ichigo were now upstairs making out on top of the bed in the guestroom.

"Ichigo, that tickles", Rukia laughed playfully swatting Ichigo's chest.

"Well, how bout I kiss you somewhere else", he chuckled unbuttoning her blouse and moving downward.

"Ah, Ichigo" she moaned as he sucked on her breasts.

"What the hell?" the door busted open and Byakuya stood there looking dead at Ichigo.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo jumped off Rukia very quickly.

"I am definitely going to kill you for sure", Byakuya grabbed his zanpakuto and ran toward Ichigo.

"Brother wait, I can explain", Rukia stepped in front of him trying to stop his assault on her boyfriend.

"Move out of the way Rukia", he glared at her.

"No, don't move out of the way Rukia", Ichigo said running past Byakuya and running downstairs.

"Brother wait" Rukia called as Byakuya took off after the orange haired boy.

"You are dead when I catch you Kurosaki", Byakuya said, reaching for his zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbon—"

"Byakuya!" everyone stopped short, including the great noble himself. Why one could even say he was the most scared out of all those frozen faces in the living room. "Why are you chasing Ichigo?" the voice asked.

"Because . . . he was . . . trying to . . . you know . . . with my sister!" he stuttered.

"So, if Kaien were still alive and knew what you were doing with me, you wouldn't mind him chasing you, trying to kick your ass?" she questioned. "Or better yet, maybe I should tell Isshin-taicho about how you're trying to kill his son, hm?"

"No, I suppose I wouldn't like to be chased, nor do I want an angry ex-captain trying to kill me because I killed his son", the Kuchiki noble replied. "I'll let you off the hook, for now, boy. But if I catch you with her again, I will kill you".

"It's as if you haven't heard a word I said Byakuya", Kukaku hit him over the head. "Don't worry Ichigo, I promise, he won't try anything", the Shiba woman grabbed Byakuya by the arm and dragged him away.

Both Ichigo and Rukia gave a sigh of relief and decided to continue their make out session at his house after Byakuya went back to Soul Society.

* * *

Toushiro, Rangiku and Yachiru had finally made it back from the mall and Yachiru was dying to show Kenpachi what she got from the mall while Toushiro and Rangiku were ready to have some alone time together.

"Nah-uh you two", Yoruichi told them. "I need someone to make the stuffing", she said.

"I thought Rukia and Ichigo were helping?" Toushiro asked.

"They were but took off and now Byakuya is watching them like a hawk. So Ichigo is now outside fighting Ikkaku and Rukia went to the store to get more eggs and milk", she informed the young prodigy.

"What happened to all the milk and eggs Urahara bought yesterday?" Rangiku inquired.

"Well, Hisagi and Renji decided to take shots but I told them Shunsui, Kisuke, and Jyuushiro had already drank all the sake and they'd have to find something else to take shots with. Hence why the milk is all gone and as for the eggs, well, someone decided to throw them at Ikkaku's head, while he was sleeping!" the Shihouin princess became angry all over again. "So as you can see, things are falling apart and I need all the help I can get in the kitchen."

"Okay, we'll help, right taicho?" the buxom blonde looked to her captain and lover.

"Sure", he grunted, not at all happy that he and Rangiku's love fest would have to be postponed.

"Look Ken-chan", Yachiru beamed as she climbed onto the shoulder of her captain/father figure/friend.

"What?" he grunted in reply.

"Big Booby bought me this pretty new dress", she showed Kenpachi the pink and white dress Rangiku had bought for her. "And snowball bought me a whole new bag of candy, see", she shoved the candy in his face.

"I see. Nice", he groaned as thoughts to kill a certain white haired captain flooded his mind.

* * *

Rukia had just come back from the store and Ichigo and Ikkaku had just fell out from their fight.

"Ichigo", Rukia shook the orange haired teen.

"Huh?" he looked up at his blue eyed girlfriend. "What happened?"

"You collapsed from all your fighting", she told him.

"Did I win?"

"I don't know. I just got here", she replied. "Here, let me help you up", she pulled an arm over her shoulder and helped the substitute inside.

"What about Ikkaku?"

"I'll send someone out to get him", she said.

"Ikkaku, you idiot", Yumichika kicked him in the side.

"Ow Yumi. That hurt", Ikkaku groaned.

"Serves you right for getting all bloody and dirty before dinner. Here, let me help you up so you'll at least look half way descent for dinner", Yumichika picked up the bald shinigami and looped him over his shoulder.

"Thanks Yumi", Ikkaku said.

"No problem. Happy to help", Yumichika replied.

* * *

"Finally, all the food is ready and we can eat. Rangiku, help me finish setting the table", Yoruichi said.

"Okay", Rangiku nodded.

While they were setting up the table, Urahara was busy arranging the seats so everyone could have room to eat. And Jyuushiro was trying to figure out who would sit where so no one would be angry or upset.

After all the food was placed on the table, and the sitting arrangements had been made, it was time to eat.

"Okay everyone, we're going to hold hands first and say what we are thankful for", Yoruichi informed them.

"So who gets to go first?" Urahara asked.

"We'll start with the oldest and work our way around the table", she replied.

All heads turned to Yamamoto and awaited to hear what the sou-taicho had to say.

"Uh um", the general cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for all my captains and their lieutenants and all the other shinigami that helped during the betrayal. But I'm especially thankful for you Kurosaki Ichigo. For without you, Soul Society would have really been in trouble".

The substitute shinigami turned bright red from the sou-taicho's words.

Next was Jyuushiro.

"I'm thankful for my lieutenants of course", he nodded towards Kiyone and Sentaro. "And I'm thankful for Rukia being here and the execution being a hoax but mostly, I'm thankful of Ichigo. Thankful that he saved Rukia and brought back her smile".

Next was Shunsui and Nanao.

"Well, I'm thankful for my Nanao. What more can a man ask for than her?" he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "And I'm thankful for Shunsui and asprin", she said. "For without both, my life would be very much unbearable", she kissed him on the cheek.

Next was Unohana, whom said she was thankful for Kenpachi and Yachiru and that there were no fatalities in past few months as well. Followed by Kenpachi, who was thankful for having the toughest squad in all the Gotei, Yachiru and for having one of the toughest women as his girlfriend.

Most everyone in the room was shocked when they saw the spike haired giant kiss his backwards braid girlfriend on the cheek. All except for Ikkaku and Yumichika, whom both had their suspicions that their taicho was seeing Unohana-taicho.

Next went Ikkaku, who said he was thankful for having had two great fights today. (one with his captain and the other with Ichigo) Then Yumichika went. The feather browed shinigami was thankful for being one of the most beautiful people at the table and to sharing dinner with friends.

Next went Yachiru, who was somehow, overlooked. She said she was thankful for having Ken-chan and Unohana and a bunch of uncles and aunts. Basically, she was thankful for having the biggest family out of all the shinigami at the table.

Next were Rangiku and Toushiro, whom said they were thankful to have each other after all they had lost. (Momo and Gin)

Next was Byakuya, whom said he was thankful for having his sister back and for the new love of his life Kukaku. He was also thankful for Ichigo, who brought his sister back to him as well as made her happy.

Next were Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo said he was thankful for Rukia helping him smile again and Rukia said she was thankful just to have Ichigo.

Followed by Renji and Hanatoro and Hisagi and Izuru and so on and so on, until all shinigami had said what they were thankful for.

"Okay, let's eat!" Urahara declared.

"Finally", Kenpachi, Ichigo and Renji all grunted in unison and the shinigami began to eat their feast.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. How was it? **

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I kind of forgot about this fanifc. **

**Dedicated to NoName4863. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Arrancar125 here. I have a bit of a dilema. I have writer's block and I need to know what to write for this next chapter. **

**So far, I have Soifon waking up blissfully happy with Jyuushiro then she gets to work and her mood turns sour. Then I have Jyuushiro, just as happy as Soifon until he hears from Shunsui the rumors going on about him and Soifon. And that's about where I left off but that only gives me about oh five to six pages of story. I need at least between seven to twelve pages for me to be satisfied with my work. I don't want to just write so as to make the story longer, I want to write so as to make the story better. **

**So I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions and what esle I could use to fill the story from last chapter to the one after this one. Your help is greatly appreciated. Please and thank you. bows to fans **


End file.
